prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 7, 2016 Smackdown results
The July 7, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on July 5, 2016 at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio. Summary WWE Champion Dean Ambrose kicked off SmackDown by anointing himself a Special Guest Referee, and he proceeded to distract Seth Rollins with several obscure announcements during The Architect's match against Jey Uso. Just when it looked like Uso might prevail with the Samoan Splash, however, Rollins managed to lift his knees at the last second and hit the Pedigree for the win. The Lunatic Fringe continued to play (mic) mind games after the bell. But who will be in a playful mood following the epic WWE Title Triple Threat Match at WWE Battleground between Ambrose, Rollins and Roman Reigns? On Monday, Zack Ryder proved himself to be an American hero by eliminating Sheamus to win the Fourth of July 16-Man Elimination Tag Team Match alongside Big Show! Three days later on SmackDown, he again made fireworks at the expense of The Celtic Warrior. After beating his opponent to the punch in a top-rope back-and-forth, Ryder dropped the big elbow on the Irish Superstar for the three-count! Moments after the contest, the victorious Ryder gave the WWE Universe even more to cheer about when he challenged Rusev for a United States Championship Match. He then left the defeated Sheamus to throw a tantrum. As Becky Lynch was making her way to the ring for competition, The Queen of Harts once again unleashed a vicious, surprise assault on The Irish Lass Kicker — locking her in the Sharpshooter without mercy. After they helped John Cena expel The Club from the ring on Raw, Enzo Amore and Big Cass came to SmackDown to explain that their actions were intended to send a message to AJ Styles, Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows. And it wasn't long before The Club answered that message with Styles ultimately challenging “Sugar Ray Amore” to a one-on-one match. But moments after, Anderson caused a distraction by climbing on the apron and Gallows and Big Cass neutralized each other with dual boots to the face. The Phenomenal One was able to hit Amore with the Styles Clash and walked away with the win. Still upset after he and Maryse were covered with all the fixings in a food fight that broke out on the Fourth of July episode of Raw, Intercontinental Champion The Miz confronted the locker room and ended up in a match against Kalisto. But in the height of the absolutely whirlwind showdown, the two-time United States Champion Kalisto spun off the ropes one time too many and was sent crashing to the canvas by The A-Lister. Miz then seized the spotlight and hit the Skull-Crushing Finale for the victory. In a huge announcement, the WWE Universe learned the returning Beast Incarnate will go head-to-head against The Viper at The Biggest Event of the Summer. With Kevin Owens opting to join SmackDown commentary, SmackDown's main event went as Sami Zayn took on six-time World Champion Chris Jericho. When the action moved outside the ring, however, Kevin Owens threw water at Zayn, prompting his adversary to respond in kind and hurl Jericho toward him. Back in the ring, “The Underdog from the Underdog” took a quick break from his explosive offensive to deliver a Helluva Kick to Owens when The Prizefighter climbed onto the ring apron. Then, moments later, as Jericho tried for the Walls of Jericho, Zayn quickly countered and picked up the three-count! As the smoke cleared, though, Jericho delivered a post-match Codebreaker to Zayn, paving the way for Owens to execute a vicious assault on his defenseless adversary that ended with the Pop-up Powerbomb. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Darren Young (w/ Bob Backlund) defeated Heath Slater *Seth Rollins defeated Jey Uso (9:41) *Zack Ryder defeated Sheamus (2:43) *AJ Styles (w/ Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows) defeated Enzo Amore (w/ Big Cass) (6:03) *The Miz (w/ Maryse) defeated Kalisto (7:40) *Sami Zayn defeated Chris Jericho (12:35) *Dark Match: Big Cass, Dean Ambrose & Enzo Amore defeated The Club (AJ Styles, Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows) Trivia On SummerSlam, Brock Lesnar would face against Randy Orton, who made his returning following a nine-month injury. Just two days later on July 9, WWE allowed Lesnar to have a one-off fight for UFC 200. Lesnar failed two of his drug tests for this fight, but he was not suspended by WWE because he is not a full-time performer. WWE is billing the match as "15 years in the making". Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Seth Rollins v Jey Uso 7.7.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.6.jpg Zack Ryder v Sheamus 7.7.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.12.jpg AJ Styles v Enzo Amore 7.7.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.17.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.18.jpg The Miz v Kalisto 7.7.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.24.jpg Sami Zayn v Chris Jericho 7.7.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 7.7.16 Smackdown.30.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #881 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #881 at WWE.com * Smackdown #881 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events